


My Best Team

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Simon Banks tries a new coffee, and something odd happens.





	My Best Team

Simon Banks was drinking coffee. It was an exquisite one his cousin had sent him. Supposedly, that coffee was originally from South Africa. He’d never tried a South African coffee, and it really tasted good. It had a slight almond flavor.

So, he took two cups in a row. It was early in the morning, anyway, so it suited him. He set the cup down next to the coffee maker and started working. He had the office door and the blinds closed, but he could hear his subordinates arriving to start their work day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Detectives Ellison and Sandburg arrived at the Office of Major Crimes and sat in front of their respective desks, after greeting their coworkers. They felt very good that morning. They hoped it wasn’t going to turn out to be an awful day. They talked, as always in the morning, about the cases they had to investigate that day. One was particularly important, about a gangster named Nick Scacetti. Witnesses (whom the police had to protect) had located Scacetti leaving a building with several henchmen. In that building the police had found the body of a man, tortured and shot. The dead man was an illegal bookie, who surely had tried to scam Scacetti. Bad idea.

Not long after they arrived, there was silence and Ellison, inadvertently, felt his guide's heartbeat above all the other noises in the office. But subconsciously he heard a straining sound. It was another beat, and it was very slow. Almost as if the person was dying.

Suddenly, that sound became conscious and Ellison rose from his seat, shouting, "Simon!"

Jim ran to Banks's office, followed by Blair, and opened the door. The captain was lying on the floor between his desk and the conference table.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Ellison and Sandburg went to the hospital to visit their captain. The Sentinel had received a phone call with a distorted voice, which had told him, _“Next time we’ll be more effective. You should leave Scacetti alone.”_

"Now more than ever we have to catch that bastard," said Jim, standing by the hospital bed where Simon was asleep.

"We'll catch him, Jim," Blair replied, standing beside him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later, the detectives went to investigate a bar where the murdered man raised bets.

When they entered the bar, the bartender was cleaning the counter and looked at them indifferently. There were very few clients at that time, and some left when they saw the detectives get in.

"What are you going to drink?" the bartender asked, as if he didn't know what they were there for.

Ellison and Sandburg showed their badges. "We want to ask you some questions," Jim said.

"I know nothing about anything,” said the bartender, looking surreptitiously at the bar’s back, where there was a door that had a sign that said "Authorized personnel only."

Jim made a signal to Blair that told him to take charge while he listened with his super hearing. He filtered all the unnecessary sounds, including his partner's voice, and could hear two voices coming from a room behind the back door. They were Scacetti and another man arguing about killing witnesses that the police had protected.

He left the bar and called for backup. In ten minutes, several patrols were there. Ellison and Sandburg were able to apprehend Scacetti and two of his men without firing a single shot. A success.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"We caught them, Simon. Including one of Scacetti’s men that pretended to be a janitor and put the poison in the coffee," Ellison said. Simon was still in the hospital, but he would soon be discharged. He had successfully recovered from cyanide poisoning.

"I had no doubt you would," he said, looking at the two men with respect.

_My best team_, he thought, proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot that when the fic is for concrit, I don't have to send it to my beta (Bluewolf).  
So, I sent it. She told me she had done a very superficial beta, so maybe it's not so bad.  
Sorry!


End file.
